The Arise Of The Others
by witchandelyonpower
Summary: The w.i.t.c.h. girls have just defeated Nerissa, but are their surprises done? NO! There is another group of guardians from a different Candracar. Will they be better than the w.i.t.c.h. girls themselves or are they just a copy of the original? chapter2up
1. The Other Guardians

This is my first story. Please go easy on me. R&R. Disclaimer: Like everyone else. I DO NOT own W.I.T.C.H. but do own the other guardians in the story.

**Chapter 1: The Other Guardians**

It was a month since the W.I.T.C.H. girls defeated Nerissa. They were just adjusting to their normal lives. During the lunch period, the girls were sitting with Matt, Eric, Nigel, and Martian. Matt was still the only one that knew their secret. Will was just about to sit down when she felt the Heart of Candracar burn.

"Girls," Will whispered, "we have a job to do."

The group already knew what she meant. They just wished they could have some time off. They quickly ran out of the lunchroom and went to the bathroom. Irma and Taranee went in first and cleared out all the other girls. Then Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Will went in. Will went in the middle of the room and the other girls circles around her. "Guardians Unite!"

Will opened a fold to Candracar and they passed through. Will saw familiar faces of the Oracle, Tibor, Luba, and Yan Lin. When she looked passed Yan Lin though, five girls were standing there, but not just any girls, but guardians. Will could tell because they had they green and blue tights, turquoise and purple outfits, and of course, wings. She could tell the other girls were surprised too.

"Oracle," Will heard Irma say, pointing to the other guardians, "who are they? Are you replacing us?"

"No Irma. These are the other guardians from another version of Candracar. It's spelled with a 'k' instead of a 'c'," Yan Lin explained.

"So it's just Kandrakar?" Taranee asked. "So they're a different version of us? And another question, why aren't they talking?"

One of the girls with brown hair came out, "My name is Tori Martian. Yes it's only Kandrakar and yes we talk. I'm the leader of the guardians. This is Chelsea, Wilma, Hilary, and Isabella."

Will went out to Tori, "So, you're the other me? Is your power source the Heart of Kandrakar?"

"No," Tori said pulling out her power source. It was the Heart of Candracar, but blue, "I have the Heart of Weira. Every Queen of Meridian has touched it so far, except Elyon. Then it will be the Heart of Elyon."

"So, when my best friend touches that it changes? But how?" Cornelia asked.

The girls Tori said were Hilary and Isabella walked out. You could tell they were twins but Isabella had black hair and lavender eyes and Hilary had blonde hair and dark green eyes. Isabella started to talk, "It changes by the power of the old heart combining with the new heart. It gives Elyon the knowledge of the old queens and us, a new power." 

"Wow! So you have a power from every queen? Wait that would mean you would have to be really old?" Hay Lin finally said something.

Hilary answered this one, "The sad part is we were born human, when Meridian was born, but once we turned 13, we could only age every one hundred years. So we were there when Meridian had its first queen."

"So you guys are like…wait….how old are you then?" Hay Lin asked.

"We are only 17. So we are 1713 years old." The girl that must have been Wilma said.

"Guardians, I would like you to keep these five girls in your homes. You will split up so that it is element with element," The Oracle announced.

The girls then went back to normal and opened a fold to Earth. They walked Will with Tori, Irma with Wilma, Taranee and Chelsea, Cornelia and Hilary, and Hay Lin with Isabella.

End Chapter   
OK this isn't my first story I wrote it's just the first one I posted. The character bios on the other girls are on my bio. R&R. 


	2. Wilma's POV

Second chapter is up! This chapter is all about Wilma and Irma. There will be one for each girl. I will probably only update on weekends, school, everyone's fear as a kid. I forgot that Will's real name was Wilma, so her real name is Wilhelmina. Hope you like it. Disclaimer- as I said before, I do not own w.i.t.c.h., but I do own my guardians and their unique powers. (ex: hearts, healing)

**Chapter Two: Wilma's POV**

I was walking toward the fold, with the other water guardian next to me. I think her name is Irma Lair. I heard that she was the funny one of the group and the one with the worst grades, like Chelsea. Chelsea was my best friend of the group. After we learned about our destiny, she promised to be there for me.

"Wilma?" I heard Irma say, probably asking why I was spacing out.

I turned around and said, "It's OK. It's just that I'm not used to this earth anymore. It's been 1700 years!"

"Oh, I forgot," Irma started, and then pointed to one direction, "Well, my house is this way."

"Ok," I answered and started to walk with her.

The walk was completely silent. No talking at all. I was too nervous to say anything stupid. We pasted tons of other people, mostly teens though. We pulled up by a neighborhood and went to a kid-filled street. I saw a house with a small boy around seven playing in the front lawn with his mom. It looked like an older version of Irma, so I bet it was her house.

"So," Irma was finally speaking, "this is my house. Let's break the news to my parents."

"Irma!" her mom shouted from across the lawn, and then she spotted me. "So, who's your new friend?"

"Mom, this is Wilma, my new friend," she said pointing to me. "Can she stay here for a couple of nights? Her parents are still in a hotel aaaand don't have anymore room in the bedroom. Her house, uh, isn't all the way done yet."

I could tell she was thinking on weather I would be good enough for Irma to still do homework and behave with in the house, "Well, only for a couple of nights and then I think she should go back to her family."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lair," I replied.

We went into the house and Irma lead me upstairs to I think it was her room. It had band posters over the walls and a pet turtle was on a table. Irma jumped on the bed and laid down.

"So, can you tell me more about you?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered sitting down on the carpet, "as long as after you tell me about yourself."

"OK," Irma said pulling her head up.

"Well, let's see. I was born here in Heatherfield long ago and at the learning area, school as you call it, I met Chelsea. She became my best friend and did everything together. When I was ten, I met Tori, Hilary, and Isabella. We grew as best friends like you are with your other guardians. When we all finally turned 13, we saw a portal and went through it. We saw the Oracle at that time and he told us about everything. Since that day, we never returned to earth and everything back home was…" I was starting to have tears in my eyes and stopped talking.

Irma came over to me, she was starting to have tears too, "That's so sad. I could never leave my family, even if my brother does bug me. From now on, you can treat my family like yours and me like your sister."

I cleaned my tears off, "Thank you. It's just that I never got to say goodbye or even get a picture of them. From that day on, we were raised by the current Guardians of the Veil at the time."

"Not even one picture?" Irma was starting to have tears again.

"No. I'm loosing my memories of them by the day. The only person I truly remember is my mom," I started to think about how she looked. "She had short, sandy blond hair, like me, dark green eyes and was the kindest person I ever met."

"Well, let's forget about that. I don't want my, I mean, our parents to worry," Irma replied, whipping away her tears.

"OK. Where was I. Oh yeah. Every time there was a new queen of Meridian, we would come here a meet the new guardians and they would help us get to the queen. So, that's mainly it," I was glad I finished.

"That's amazing! How do you do it?" she questioned.

"You just get used to it after the first few years," I answered.

"Irma, Wilma, dinner!" it seemed like Irma's dad was calling this time.

"We're coming!" Irma cried. "Well, let's go."

We went downstairs and the family was at the dining table. After Irma introduced me to her brother and dad, we ate. It was a grilled chicken, very rare in Kandrakar. I mostly only ate fruits from tons of worlds and water. After we were done, we just sat there talking; mostly about Irma skipping the end of school that day.

Irma's dad, Tom, turned to me, "How long have you been in town, Wilma? Why are you staying with us and not a relative?"

"Well, I just came in town last weekend and all my relatives are across the country," I quickly made up an idea, "Principal Knickerbocker said if a student would like too, they could adopt a new student and they could stay until the parents get settled in our new homes."

"Wait, who's us?" Anna asked.

Irma made an excuse this time, "There was a couple more new kids too that came, big group."

Irma's brother, Christopher, asked me, "How many others? Why did only you come?"

"Only because the rest of Irma's friends adopted one too, Chris. My best friends, Chelsea, Tori, Hilary, and Isabella went with them," I answered patting him on the head.

"Well, Wilma, welcome to the family," Tom explained putting his cup in the air.

"A toast **(sp)**, to Wilma!" Irma cried.

_Well, I hope the others are doing as well as I am, _I thought.

**End Chapter**

Hope you liked it. In the next few chapters, I will to everyone in this order: Chelsea/Taranee, Isabella/Hay Lin, Hilary/Cornelia, and Tori/Will. Will and her mom's relationship will grow because of Tori, so you know. I hope to update more often. The new characters all have a characteristic of me. Tori: looks, Wilma: personality, Chelsea: glasses, Hilary: love of shopping, Isabella: wanting to draw. R&R. Hope you like


End file.
